Helping the Saiyans
by Cowboyhaters93
Summary: Helping your mother's people Female Goku,Raditza,Vegeta,Yamcha,Piccolo,Broly,Krillin,Frieza,Cooler,17 and Trunks


Lily is a saiyan that was transported to earth and adopted by the Evan's so harry is half saiyan born with a 1,000 power level it is over 300,000 at final battle Harem Harry/female Piccolo ,nappa tien, krillin,goku,vegeta,raditz,yamcha,broly,bulma,zarbon,frieza,cooler and supreme Kai starts after the final battle in 1998 cannon years Ravenclaw harry

**Chapter 1**

It's over I finally defeated Voldemort Harry said at his home Potterville Palace when a gold light appeared. Who are you asked said Harry,peace young Hadrian my name is Kami the guardian of earth. I have come to ask for your help in fighting these saiyans, there are more saiyans in the universe. Yes you know of them, I'am half saiyan myself through my mother who came to this planet 38 years you will be major help decided to go and help him and they both teleported to the lookout. A gang of people were already there,everyone this is Hadrian and he will help use in the battle against the of these females looked drop dead sexy, he wouldn't mind tapping any of these Hadrian is also half saiyan, my mother was a saiyan that was sent here about 38 years said Radicka, let me see your power levels

Gokua-778

Yamchala-300

Tiena- 500

Krilla-295

Chichi-190

Piccoloa-750

Hadrian- 300,000

Radicka- 1200

Great gods said Radicka he is at 300,000 and everybody pales at this regains his voice and says Radicka,Gokua and Hadrian I want you 3 to go inside the chamber first,hey Kami since the dragon balls are already up here can I make a wish. What wish said Kami,I want to wish away the time limitations on the the time chamber. That will serve use so much good Kami says as he lays the dragon balls on the ground and summons who summons me I will grant you 1 wish,I wish to have limitations on the time chamber removed. Your wish has been granted and the dragons fly out into the it 24 hours to a year so how long will you all be in there for asked Kami, 7 days says Gokua and Kami nods his head and leads them to the time chamber. They go in and the door is sealed, alright everyone let's get to work said Hadrian. And over the next 5 years they all worked on their power and forms however when Harry power lever got up to 25,000,000 he hit a barrier that he could not break for some also got closer to Radicka and Gokua to the point that both walked in butt naked inside of his room 1 day as he got out of the they said sexily we want to thank you for helping use said the sisters drops his towel and said alright ladies I will accept any gift the 2 of you all give me Harry said.

**Lemon Scenes**

Harry grabs Gokua and kisses her while Radicka drops to her knees and sucks Harry's keep on sucking like that said Harry to Radicka, Harry meanwhile starts to suck on Gokua's double D Harry suck them good and slow for me purrs Gokua as Harry keeps on stops and says who wants to be fucked first said Harry, they both look at each other and Radicka volunteers herself hops on the bed on all 4 and says I want from behind,Harry eagerly complies and sinks his dick inside of her starts off going slow before he speeds up and starts to fuck her like a porn star, yes Harry give me more said he cums hard inside of her and she collapses on the bed, my turn said hops on his dick when it is hard again and sinks down on it. Ohh moans Gokua and starts to ride Harry fast and wild with her titties going every which way. Harry, this is the first dick I have ever had she screams as Harry grabs her hips and fucks her back. Ohhh moans Gokua as he comes in side of her, she grabs his dick and starts to suck him clean.

**End Of Lemon Scene **

Damn that was good and I hope there is some more of that in the future said Gokua, don't worry it will be said the last 2 years Harry was able to break through his barrier and become a super saiyan with a base of 50,000,000 and 2,500,000,000 in super saiyan you have done it you have become the saiyan of legend, you have become a super you sure he said as he looks at himself with blonde hair and gold I'm sure only the most powerful saiyans can achieve this form and you have done it voiced a week later they(Radicka and Gokua) started to vomit everywhere before they figured out the girls were 9 months later they both delivered healthy baby boys, from Radicka Bardock Hadrian Potter and from Gokua Gohan Caspian Potter.A year has gone by and it's time to leave the chamber everyone about a 100's more powerful.A door appears and Kami opens the door and is shocked by what he sees,2 1 old toddlers. I see you all have been busy, they all laughed at I was wondering if you will do another year with Piccola and Krilla,yeah I have no problem with this said Harry stayed behind and did another year with Krilla and Piccola, helping them get their power and speed up to fighting took this like fish to water while Krilla was a little slower but got down everything that Harry had to a year he left and they stayed for another 6 years.

Bardock 10,000

Gohan 10,000

Gokua-1,000,000

Radicka-1,000,000

Hadrian- 50,000,000/base/Super Saiyan-2,500,000,000

**Outside of the Chamber**

Harry went to where the others were at,Harry said Kami the the saiyans will be arriving in 11.5 months.I sure you can continue to train on your own and he nods,I will be taking Radicka,Gokua and our boys back to britain to train and show them the wizarding then Kami said and they take off flying to britain max speed,they arrive at Potterville Palace 10 minutes later and lands in the front on let's go in said Harry. They go in through the main entrance way when Harry is assaulted by his elf, master Harry so good of you to be back, this here is Radicka and Gokua they should be treated as mistresses of the nods his head, Dobby I want a feast to night all different kinds of meats, sides and desserts to be served. Yes master Harry I will get right on that he says as he pops away,Silky, yes master these are the new heirs to the house of Potter, put them both in the heir then follow Harry to his chambers the lord and lady's chamber, Harry I want to get some sleep till dinner said Radicka, ok and he leads her to the bed room and shuts the door. He leads Gokua to a different room with a bed, and kisses her, we have a few hours to kill before dinner time let's use them.

**Sex Scene**

Gokua takes off all of her clothes and and climbs on the bed waiting for Harry to take off his clothes. Harry does and spreads her legs, let see how good you taste as he starts to eat her she moans as Harry really is going in on her,this is the best feeling I have ever experience even better than cums inside of his mouth,that was the best feeling ever Harry said Gokua. I'm glad you enjoyed it but it's time for the real fun to begin he said, as he thrust through her pussy. Yes right there Gokua says as Harry keeps drillin her, damn this alien pussy is the best I have ever had, I wonder what that green alien is keeps on fucking her in hard long thrust with his balls slapping the back of her ass. AHHHHH he says as he blows his load inside of her, she takes in side of her mouth and sucks him for several minutes before stops. Well that is the best that I have ever had said Gokua and it will only continue to get better voiced Harry.


End file.
